1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, which includes at least two mobile electronic apparatuses and two information processing apparatuses respectively connected to a communications network such as Internet and telephone lines, for voice dialog communication together with other data communication, and also to an information processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A modem has been used for establishing a connection to a network such as Internet. No voice dialog communications may be executed if a line is used for data communications. In addition, the modem is designed to be used for a network-to-network or single node-to-network connection. In other words, most of the connections established are for a fixed station-to-fixed station and/or mobile station-to-fixed station connection. Accordingly, in view of the typical modem's applications, it seems that a mobile station-to-mobile station connection is of little significance.
An instant messaging allows exchanging messages and/or files on a peer-to-peer basis or via a server. Thus, use of the instant messaging enables the voice dialog and the file exchange to be achieved easily. However, the instant messaging is initially intended to exchange messages, and thus provides no measures for exchanging packets between the networks that are engaged in the dialog. In other words, the instant messaging is merely adapted to perform communications between the applications, and has no function of transferring the communications to neighboring computers.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-115253, there is disclosed a technology that enables a mobile phone terminal having an IP phone function to transfer a packet according to a data type to other neighboring computers or to issue a data transfer instruction.